Bound to the Sound of Drums
by EssentPon
Summary: Patapon 3/Doctor Who Crossover! A strange occurrence has happened in the TARDIS and the Doctor transformed into something else! Meanwhile, the Seven Archfiends have risen and the Patapons have no Uberhero to guide them!
1. Hope of the Dangered, Wonder of the Hero

Out of everything he has experienced, this was one of the most unexpected. The Doctor awoke on the floor feeling as if something changes while he was unconscious. Indeed, something changed but he just didn't notice it yet. He didn't even noticed that he was out cold. The open TARDIS doors were a clue. He wasn't on Earth, that's for sure, so it was something from the planet that caused him to get knocked out. Before exploring, he just has to check everything. The strange thing was that his entire physical appearance changed. Just one look at his legs gave him a clue. They were long in skinny with pointed boots on their feet and there was something else on his neck, a scarf, instead of his signature bow-tie. Something was up and it wasn't pretty. Getting up and running to the nearest mirror, the Doctor took one good look at himself. His whole head became one big eyeball (with no iris) and his whole body became black and skinny. There was a huge rhombus on his chest to go along with everything else. He still had his quiff hair so that was a plus. Also, there were gloves on his hands. Other than than, he was entirely black and white. One thing for sure was that this wasn't regeneration.

Meanwhile, similar looking beings roamed around a field training but they were small and their whole body contained of an eyeball with arms and legs. One had a spear, one had a sword, and one had a bow. Drums were being played in a series of beats and sounds. Pata, pon, don, and chaka. A few of said sounds formed a command. Pata pata pata pon. The trio of eyeballs moved forward. They came across a rock wall and another command played. Pon pon pata pon. The trio began to destroy the rock wall until it crumbled. Once the wall was down, a blue box came into view. The sword wielder waved his hand behind him to resemble a "come here" motion. "Hey, Silver Hoshipon!" he called over. "What is that?" The eyeball pointed at the blue box. A silver star-like being with a beard, arms, and an eye looked upon the box with curiosity. No one knows how the box got there and no one knows who's inside.

Before heading outside, the Doctor had to think of what to do to make sure that he is still recognizable by himself. The hair wasn't enough but it was still a bonus. His eyes- well, eye- then focused on the scarf. That gave him an idea. He untied the scarf and began to fix it up until he finally arranged it to be a bow-tie. It was time to head outside and find answers to what happened. He was getting restless trying to think things through just in one spot. He took a step outside, adjusted his bow-tie, and took a look around. To his left was a large forest which was no biggie. To his right was what got him. Three eyeball creatures and a floating star creature with a beard. Those must be some of the local life forms. He started walking to them, hoping that they might know what happened.

The three eyeballs looked at the strange creature with wonder. Who was he? Where was he from? What was with the box? The star, Silver Hoshipon, looked at the newcomer with curiosity. The fella may have some potential within him. The only thing was if he knew of the dangers that the eyeballs were dealing with already. He began to float to the newcomer, dropping coins, or ka-ching, slowly behind him. A slim, tall body, hair, and... A bow-tie? Either way, Silver Hoshipon has hope for this one.

"Shazaam! What a pleasant surprise!" Silver Hoshipon said hopefully. "Now, who may you be?" The newcomer looked upon him with curiosity, wonder, and question.

Then he clapped his hands and said, "Hello! I'm the Doctor!"


	2. A Brand New Mask

"The Doctor?" Silver Hoshipon wondered. "That seems like a unique name for an Uberhero..." The Doctor sparked when he heard "uber".

He clapped his hands again in glee and added, "Uberhero! Ah yes, uber. That's cool! Uber means cool, right? Come on, I'm right!" Silver Hoshipon looked at the other a bit awkwardly. This was someone he has not expected. He was a total goof!

"Actually," Silver Hoshipon began, "An Uberhero is a super powered Patapon merged with the essence of the Patapon Almighty, otherwise known as Kami. Seeing you... You don't look all that almighty."

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed offended. "I'm over 1,000 years old! What do you mean by 'not so almighty'?!"

"Well- agh... I'll explain back at the hideout. Ton, Chin, Kan, training is done for now. Doctor, come with me."

* * *

Once back at the hideout, which happens to be a cave, the Trifecta put their weapons back in the armory and Silver Hoshipon was busy talking with the Doctor near Sukopon's tower.

"You see," he began to explain. "Our world is in danger due to the Seven Archfiends escaping their prison, the Forbidden Vessel. They have gone throughout the land recruiting Dark Heroes to do their bidding. Which leads to the problem. We need an Uberhero to guide us. We're powerless without one and the promising candidate kinda... Shattered."

"Shattered?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes, shattered. He ended up turning into stone and cracked to the point of breaking."

"Ah, so that's why the TARDIS brought me here."

"The what-IS?"

"The TARDIS, you know, that blue box. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Oh, an alien! Then, why are you in the form of an Uberhero?"

"It just sort of happened when I opened the doors. No logical reason why. There must be something about this planet that caused me to change."

"Maybe it was because we needed your help, and in order for that to happen you had to be different."

"So something like magic?"

"Perhaps. We never knew you were coming."

"Then what cause me to change if you didn't?"

"We'll find out soon enough. But for now, we have to get ready for tomorrow's battle-"

"Wait, we have to FIGHT? Oh, no no no." The Doctor shook his head in disapproval.

"That's the only choice we have." Silver Hoshipon was worried as to why the newcomer wouldn't fight.

"Well there has to be another way!"

"The only way to dispel the Dark Heroes and the Seven Archfiends is to defeat them!"

"Is there a way to reason with them?"

"Nope."

"Well I am not picking up a weapon."

"Then how will you fight?"

"There's something called tactics." The Doctor lightly tapped his head to represent his knowledge and his cleverness.

"A tactician... We need a mask for that." And so, Silver Hoshipon took a look at the Doctor's TARDIS very carefully. An alien, a tactician, an Uberhero with a blue box. He had various other masks ready but the newcomer wouldn't agree with those. He needed another way

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor was busy exploring the hideout. He was fascinated at the various components to create a functional base. He did scan some of the components with his sonic screwdriver to see what they do. He was curious at everything, especially the Hero Gate that leads to "Otherworlds". The Battle Gate also fascinated him. Uberheros from Otherworlds can team up with him to take on other Uberheroes. Then there was the Team Totem. A place where he can form a team to work with other Uberheroes to complete goals. While looking around, Silver Hoshipon came back with a mask. It looked almost like the TARDIS, but with black eye-holes where the windows should be. The mask looked perfect for him. Silver Hoshipon gave the mask to the Doctor and nodded, signaling him to put it on. The Doctor put the mask on his face and a sudden rush of power flowed through his body. He felt so much strong and more confident in a way. Still, he would refuse to touch a weapon. Soon, night fell upon the land and it was time to rest up for the next day.


End file.
